Mother Dearest
by donalddeutsch
Summary: A new type of challenge that is out there. This is a Bella is Harry's mother type of challenge that is in the way of the old Severitus challenges. This is a fairly new challenge, and this is my idea for it.


**Mother Dearest**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, that distinction goes to the great JK Rowlings. I'm just taking the characters out for a spin.

Chapter One: The will reading

Harry Potter wasn't your ordinary 15 year old boy. He goes to a special school in the Scottish Highlands, called Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Harry is a Wizard, and a fairly powerful one at that. Harry was currently sitting in his room going over the paperwork that he had just gotten from the Wizard Bank Gringotts. It was a message for him to come to a meeting on his 16th birthday for the reading of his godfather, Sirius Black's, last will and testament. Sirius died while protecting Harry and his friends at the end of his fifth year during an attack at the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. Harry was just getting over the loss of his godfather, thanks to being able to talk to people that knew what he was going through. As soon as he was on his way home with his relatives, after they got talken to by his keepers, they actually noticed that something was wrong with him, and, through a moment of sheer family extinct, his Aunt asked him what was wrong, and he told them what was going on. He described what happened at the end of the year, and they started to actually listen to him once they got over the shock. It seems that Petunia and Vernon actually got along with Sirius for a while at least, and were sad to hear about his demise. They decided that they would listen to the people for once, and as a family they went family therapy to get over the death of their old friend.

So the family took and spent the first couple of weeks going to therapy to help get over the loss. Dudley didn't understand why they were going at first, but learned a lot about Sirius and the things that his parents did before they started hating magic. It seemed that they didn't start hating it til they thought that Sirius had betrayed the Potters. They also blamed Harry for the loss of his parents. They all cried over this, and had gotten closer as a family over those weeks. They all came closer together, and actually treated Harry like family now.

Harry had gotten the letter from Gringott's that morning, and was looking it over when his Aunt called him down for breakfast. Harry came down and brought the letter with him. "Good morning Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon. I got a letter this morning informing me about a will reading for Sirius on the 31st of July. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to drive me to London so I can go to it on that day please."

Uncle Vernon looked over his morning cup of tea and smiled a bit. "That shouldn't be a problem Harry, for we need to go in that day also, for it seems like Petunia and I are also mentioned in the will. Don't worry, we will be able to make it with no problems. So how are you doing this fine day?"

"I am good and I should have thought that you would have been named. Well that day is tomorrow, so we should head in in the morning." He smiled as he thought about what they were going to be doing the next day, and how they were going to be going into Magical London with his Muggle relatives for the first time. He was wondering how they were going to be doing this without them knowing about it. He figured that there were some kind of special charm or something that was on the letter they received to go to it, so that they were able to get in. He didn't worry about it at this time, and just enjoyed the day with his relatives. He and Dudley went out to the cinema that day, to celebrate Harry's birthday for the first time, and had fun at it. When they got back for dinner that night, they had a quiet dinner, and went to bed early for they had an early day the next day.

When Harry woke up the next morning, there were presents and owls all over the place from his friends. He had kept in contact with them all summer to let them know how things were going, and wasn't tp surprised to learn that Ron and Hermione were now together as a couple. He had also been keeping in contact with Ginny over the summer and found out that she wasn't really dating Dean Thomas, and they started getting closer through letters. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend when he next saw her. He had told Ron and Hermione of his plans and they both were supportive of him. Well at least Hermione was until she got hold of Ron and told him that this is what was going to happen, no matter what. So he would have to put up with it, or he would be without a snogging partner until he got off his high horse on the subject. Ron wrote Harry a nice long letter with the usual warnings that he better not hurt his sister, and welcoming him to the family and all that jazz. Harry had a laugh at that one, and wrote Ron back thanking him for his support.

When Harry came down to breakfast that morning he was surprised to see his relatives dressed in wizadring robes, even Dudley. "What is going on here guys?" Harry was stumped to say the least. He didn't know what was going on, and was really getting worried now. He looked between his Aunt and Uncle, and also to Dudley, who he noticed had a wand under his robes. "What is going on here? Please someone answer me."

"Well Harry, there is a few things that you don't know about us. You see, your Aunt and I are squibs, and Dudley actually hasn't been going to the school that you think he has. He has been going to Durmstrang the whole time that you have been going to Hogwart's. We were going to send him to Hogwart's with you, but we were still mad at Dumbledore and everything that has been going on with him. We think we are going to transfer him to Hogwart's this year tho, for it is safer there than Durmstrang. We have never supported Voldemort, and never would. I hope you can forgive us for not telling you, but your headmaster swore us to secrecy about this." Harry's uncle was looking at Harry with worried look on his face, but it went away when he saw the smile on Harry's face.

"Oh that is so funny. You mean the family that I have not liked til this summer, because of the way they had treated me, and all, are actually Squibs, and their son is a wizard. Oh that is so apropos. Well thank you for telling me this, and I think it is time that we get going." He was smiling the whole way to London. Little did he know that the smile he was wearing, was going to be taken away from him in such a weird and unusual way when the will was done being read.

The family made their way to London, and parked the car at a small car park near where the Leaky Cauldron, and made their way through the bar and to the back wall. They made their way through the brick wall, and then through Diagon Alley. As they made their way to Gringotts, they went inside and were immediately sent through to the office of the will readers. They were surprised to see Bellatrix Lestrange with a contingent of AURORS with her. Harry saw Tonks and Moody with her and said his hello's before going to sit with his relatives. When they were greeted by the head of the department and all sat down with tea and scones, the goblin started.

"Good morning, I am Comstock, and I am in charge of the Last Will and Testament of one Sirius Orion Black. I am to read this, and also dispense of some of the more unusual ideas that were meant to be taken care of on Harry's 16th birthday anyway, whether he was alive or not. Now if you are all ready, I will begin with the small stuff, then we can do the bigger stuff. First off this is the Last Will and Testament of one Sirius Orion Black.

I Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind and body here do by make this my Last Will and Testament. To Remus Lupin, my oldest and dearest friend, I leave #12 Grimmauld place, and 5,000,000 galleons to spend and live as you will. To the Weasley's, I leave 45 million galleons to do as you see fit, yes that is 5 million to each of you and your children. To Hermione Granger I leave 5 million galleons and the entire Black Library of books. I would suggest that you have someone go through it and do something with the dark arts books and the evil ones that we know that are there. Have fun with them Hermione. To my good friends Vernon and Petunia Dursley I leave 5 million galleon's each and an additional 5 million to your son Dudley. Thank you for putting up with Harry over the years, and I'm sorry that things turned out the way it did. Don't worry, you won't have to worry about taking care of Harry any more after this will reading, unless you want to be in touch with him." There was a pause in the reading at this time as Comstock looked at the others in the room and nodded. "At this time, it is asked that those that have been read to of what they got to please wait outside for now. There is some things that are going to be brought up here that are for private means. Harry will be able to tell you all if he wants, but this is private for a reason for now." He waited for the Weasley's and Grangers to leave, along with Remus. All that were left were the AUROR's that were with Bella, Harry, Bella, and as the Dursley's were about to leave, they were asked to stay also.

"Now if you would please release Ms. Black from her restraints so we can do this right. Don't worry, she can't attack anyone while she is in this room, and she can't run either. When we are done here, she won't want to leave anyway. Now if we can get this done." Comstock waved his hand over Bella and muttered a few words in Gobbley Gook. When he was done he looked at her and smiled. "How are you doing Ms. Black?"

Bella looked between the people in the room, and then at Harry and Comstock. "Oh my god, what has happened to me. Is that my Harry?" She walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about everything that I have done Harry, can you forgive your mother."

Harry was flabbergasted to say the least, and fainted right there and then. Everyone else looked at Bella with a look of utter disbelief. "How can this be, Lilly Potter is his mother, isn't she?" Petunia Dursley was the first one to ask the question that was on everyone's mind. How is this possible, they thought that Harry was Lilly's son, but now they are finding out differently. Is it possible that everything they thought was a lie. Then how does he have Lilly's eyes, or is that a lie also.

A/N: Ok, this is a challenge that I read on a yahoo group site that had Bella as Harry's mother. Kind of a weird spin off of the Severitus challenge, but with Bella being his mother instead of Severus being his father. This is going to be getting more interesting, I promise. We will find out more about what's going on next chapter. So until chapter two of Mother Dearest comes out, please read and review.

Donald


End file.
